A Proposal Of Marriage
by Svelte Rose
Summary: The Adonis look-alike was clearly in need of help. Just when it seemed that Sage Date, Earl of Wensworth had lost his luck, Lady Mia Anne Konesdale proposed a marriage of convenience. A marriage that both would benefit from. [Lemon at the end of Ch. 3]
1. Prologue

A Proposal Of Marriage Prologue 

            Mia Anne Konesdale adjusted her lavender sarcenet as her eyes glazed over the crowd, following a certain gold head. Ever since she had arrived at Lady Carmicheal's ball, the _Ice Queen_ as society had dubbed her, watched the man with golden hair and the most peculiar violet eyes. Since she had been occupied, she ignored the advances of her many admirers…however, no one noted this behavior as strange because she would do this at every party she attended, thus earning her nickname, the _Ice Queen_. Facing Lord Ackensburg, a most ardent admirer, she curled her lips ever so slightly; her dark turquoise eyes still cold as the polar ice caps. "Milord, do you see that blond man dressed in the forest green jacket?" 

            Lord Ackensburg was surprised. Never before had the _Ice Queen_ asked about a man before. He was suspicious and highly jealous. No matter, he would do as she said. Fumbling for his spectacles, he finally brought it up to his eyes and carefully surveyed the crowd that attended Lady Carmicheal's ball. Finally, he found the said man, and nodded, dropping his spectacles most clumsily. "Yes Lady Konesdale, that is Lord Sage Date, Earl of Wensworth."

            "Hm," Came the small sound from Mia. "Could you tell me something about him?"

            Lord Ackensburg scratched his head as he tried to ignore the wave of jealousy. Lady Konesdale had never bothered to talk to a man very much, much less require information about him. Coughing slightly, he sat down next to the Lady and cleared his throat. "Ah yes…Lord Date inherited his Earldom from his now-deceased uncle. However, he only inherited that and Wensworth Castle for everything else went to his half-brother, Cary Date."  
            "Hm," Mia murmured again. "How very odd." She added after a few moments. While watching Lord Wensworth figure throughout the crowd, she could sense Lord Ackensburg scrutiny. Turning her face to him for a brief second, she smiled, the simple action lighting up her face. "I am dreadfully parched,"

            Lord Ackensburg shot up and bowed. "Say no more," He said before hurrying off to the punch table. 

            Calmly gathering her reticule, Mia Anne Konesdale, scoured the crowd for the forest green jacket and the bearer of it. Finally catching a glimpse of it disappearing around the door, she dashed after him, knowing that her action would surprise more than a few people. However, with any luck, her strange behavior at the ball wouldn't be the talk of the ton tomorrow but something else, something much more interesting.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Thank you," Sage Date, Earl of Wensworth politely spoke as he was handed his greatcoat, top hat, and oak cane. With the help of a footman, he put the coat on and set the tophat atop his golden tresses. Walking done the long hall, his decision came back to haunt him.

            Out of all his admirers, he would have to marry Lady Moresby, a chit with a considerable amount of money. The thought severely depressed him. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt about that, but her accomplishments stopped there. All she could do was talk about the latest gossip or who did what. Marriage to her would kill him, he was sure, but pride kept him from selling the family castle to his half-brother. He had to do something for his tenants and the castle's wellbeing. Both were suffering horribly. With his title and Adonis looks, he was considered a good catch among the ton disregarding his let pockets. Fishing into his pocket, he took out a small velvet box and stared at one of the few family jewels that had been left to **him**. A beautiful ring adorned with a small sapphire stone and even smaller diamonds glittered in the well-lit hallway. He would hate giving this to Lady Moresby but anything for the castle. Careful not to slip on the snowy steps, he slipped the ring back into his pocket and signaled for his coach to be brought around. When it did arrive, he had just gotten in before a loud and demanding voice called out, halting his footman in the process of closing the door; followed by a flurry of fabric. The bearer of the fabric jumped into the seat across from him.

            "Lady…Konesdale?" Sage asked, a bit shocked, more so than his poker face showed.

            She bowed her head, ignoring the thoughts her conscience created. "Lord Wensworth," While she struggled to put on her pelisse, Sage allowed his eyes to wander over her lithe frame.

            The _Ice Queen_, as society had dubbed, was applauded for always having the most faultless attire. However, in her franticness to catch him [which he had been puzzling for ever since she jumped into his carriage], her normally nothing but perfect hair had lost many pins; curls that had been arrange and entwined with pansies by the most experienced dresser were now in disarray. Pansies littered his carriage floor, her curls falling down from her face. By the small ray of light coming from the streets, he could see that in her exertion, a most becoming pink tinted her porcelain cheeks. She was a bit slender for his tastes but her bosom made up for it. He could feel something stirring in his pants as her breasts strained against the confines of the blue dress. Cursing himself for such thoughts, he couldn't stop but wonder how her skin would feel under his in –

            "Lord Wensworth, I am sorry about this bizarre situation I have put you in by coming into your carriage," Her cold voice breaking his thoughts. She had given up on her pelisse and was now decorated with a silk shawl, the same shade as her dress.

            Sage nodded, staring at her eyes. A tuft of his blond hair had fallen and now obscured the view of his other eye. "I accept,"

            "Would you like to hear a proposition I have for you?"

            If he was surprised by her question, he did not show it. In fact, he crossed his arms and legs, making him seem even colder than the _Ice Queen_ herself. "Lady Konesdale, do you realize that this is most improper? First you jump into my carriage and now you lay a proposition before. However, my curiosity overrides all." His glazed flickered to her poker face. "What is this proposition,"

            "Marriage," Came the simple reply.

            "Now you puzzle me Lady Konesdale, why would you propose something as serious as marriage."

            "It is known that you are let in the pockets so that if you were to make a match, it was to be for money. However, disregarding your financial circumstances, your looks and your title make you a most desirable catch among the _crème de la crème_,"

            Her forwardness did not bother him one bit. In fact, he found himself thoroughly amused by it.

            "I have just come into an inheritance by a cousin of mine however, it is not fully mine unless I get married and stay married for one year. In the meantime, it is in the care of a distant uncle. He has been spending it most foolishly,"

            "So you need to get married to the first fool that comes across your list…tell me, why not one of your admirers? Lord knows they would jump at the chance,"

            "That is the problem. They would jump at the chance and they would refuse to divorce me after the year is up. According to my solicitor, I have a good amount of money to my name, the actual amount unknown by anyone but my solicitor and I. However, it is quickly diminishing, thanks to my uncle," She flashed a smile at him, unsettling Sage who had never seen anything but cold politeness upon her face. "If you were to marry me, you can use all the money you want to refurbish Wensworth Castle and the tenants that reside on the land."

            Sage chuckled. He had never heard a more outrageous thing. "This is most peculiar."

            "Yes, it is, but it will be rewarding, I promise you."

            "If I were to accept, I believe that we'll have the most interesting year; you amuse me."

            "My goal in life," Was the dry reply.

            "However, can **you** go through with this Lady Konesdale? Have you not thought about how divorce is looked down upon by society?"  
            "Do not take me for a buffoon Lord Wensworth. I have thought it most thoroughly and I will admit that I care naught for what society says. After one year, we divorce, you will have more than enough to keep Wensworth Castle running and I shall have my money to live life the way I want. If society talks, then so be it." She glanced at him coldly. "You needn't worry about your standing in the _ton. _If anything, it will be the wife's fault rather than the husband's fault as society have always deemed."

            Sage ignored the icy bite in her voice. Closing his eyes, he scratched a cheek, "I'll give you one night for us ponder over your proposal; tomorrow, I shall call on you and if you change your mind, I shan't be surprised at all. If you don't, then we can discuss the agreements." Tapping the carriage to stop, he flashed a pearly white grin at her. "I believe this is your stop,"

            Mia smiled once more and bowed her head. "Be sure I won't change my mind at all," Allowing a footman to help her out the door, she looked at him and tipped her head once more, "Until then."

End **_Prologue_**


	2. Chapter 1

A Proposal Of Marriage

Chapter 1 

            If anyone where to believe that Mia Konesdale would have a peaceful sleep in the night, they were wrong. As Mia inspected her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised she didn't have those dark circles that appeared under her eyes when she didn't get enough sleep. She did feel quite tired so she vowed that the first thing to reach her lips would be a cup of freshly made tea. "With lots of sugar," She murmured to herself as her abigail helped her into a new morning gown. 

            "What was that Lady Mia?" Her abigail asked, intent on making her mistress look her best for that morning.

            "Nothing," Mia responded as she surveyed an escaped strand of hair. Her abigail, Marie had curled her mistress' hair and then pined it up most casually but also rather elegantly. The runaway strange of hair had curled delicately around Mia's porcelain neck, which irritated her but she left it as it was anyways. As Marie fumbled with the back of her dress, Mia's thoughts flitted back to the subject that had been bothering her the night before. _What_ had possessed her to say what she did to Lord Wensworth?! Why, she could've been mistaken for one of those doxies that could be found in dark corners at the most convenient times for lusty young men, with the way she carried herself in front of him. In addition to her atrocious behavior, as Mia berated herself, she had **no** idea who or what kind of man Lord Sage Date, the Earl of Wensworth was. She knew irrelevant facts; facts that society itself knew…but she knew nothing of the man itself. Lord Wensworth, like many man of this time, was a Corinthian, a libertine rake – which to Mia's amusement, made him all the more exciting –, a member of the Four-In-Hand Club, a gambler, and he fought in the Napoleonic Wars but had to sell his commission so that he could return to England and receive his title. Granted, that should've sufficed for any lady but for Mia, it wasn't enough. He could very well just kill her on the spot with no one the wiser. _He _does_ have very beautiful eyes._ Mia allowed herself such an inane thought as her abigail put the last touches on the dress.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Lord Wensworth and Master Harrington." Her butler announced in the drawing room as two distinguished males entered the room.

            Mia nodded as she played the last note on the pianoforte. Standing up, she masked her surprise with a graceful curtsy. Turning her eyes to the pair in the room, she could feel a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Right next to Lord Wensworth was a shy, and rather thin, youth of 8 years old. He could be mistaken for a younger version of Lord Sage! "Good morning," She greeted, a warm smile on her face for the boy. "How do you do?" She bent down.

            The younger version of Lord Sage blushed and bowed, albeit a bit clumsily done, was an endearing gesture for Mia. "M-my n-name is James Harrington," He smiled shyly.

            Mia grinned, "Hello Master Harrington, my name is Mia Konesdale, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

            "The pleasure is ours, I assure you," A deep voice reverberated from James' side.

            Mia got up and dusted herself off. Taking her gloved hand, Sage pressed a soft kiss upon it. Mia's mouth twitched as she reached for the bell and rang it. Within seconds, a maid arrived, a tray containing sweets and tea in her arms. "Thank you,"

            The maid bowed and left as quickly as she had arrived.

            As Mia passed out the glasses, her eyes kept on wandering over to the youth. _Mayhaps Master Harrington is Lord Date's illegitimate child. They do look awfully similar. _

            "Tea, Lord Wensworth?" She asked as she sat down, gesturing for the two to sit down. James ran and sat by her legs to Mia's and Sage's surprise. Mia found herself falling in love with the boy, even _if_ he was Lord Wensworth's illegitimate child. 

            Sage sat down and nodded his head. "Thank you,"

            Mia poured herself a cup of tea afterwards and offered a sweet pastry to James. Moments of silence had passed before Mia cleared her throat, setting her teacup on the table. "James, why don't you find Mrs. Byberry, our cook, and see if she can whip up something more solid for you?"

            James nodded and shyly grinned, dusting his pants off as he got up. Mia smiled back and rang a bell. 

            "Claire, could you take Master Harrington to the kitchen and ask Mrs. Byberry to cook up something special for him?"

            Claire nodded before taking the small child's hand into hers, leading him out of the drawing room. Once the doors were closed behind them, Mia stood up the same time Sage stood up; both intent on business.

            "He's my nephew," Sage stated, knowing exactly what she had been thinking.

            "James is an adorable boy," Mia replied, without a single hesitation.

            "Yes he is,"

            "I haven't changed my mind if that is what you are wondering though…" Mia said as blue-green eyes met violet.

            "I sense you want to say something else," Sage replied, his hands tucked behind his back.

            "I would like to apologize for my atrocious behavior last night," She responded, bowing her head apologetically.

            Sage lifted a hand and waved it in the air, signaling all was right. "No harm done. You could have just asked me at the ball though,"

            "I _could_ have but I wanted to be discreet. Have you thought about my proposal?"

            "I have, lords, it was all I could think about last night. I find it utterly amusing that I was proposed to by a woman," Sage flashed a pearly grin.

            "You'll find that I can see no difference regarding our sexes, but if it makes you feel better, perhaps I can withdraw my proposal," She lifted a cup of tea to her lips and sipped.

            Sage chuckled as he reached into his pocket. "Good because then I'll have a chance to do this," He got on one knee and held out the box.

            Mia's eyes widened.

            "Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" He opened the box and held it out to her. 

            Her lips formed a perfect 'o' as she gazed at the ring. "Yes?"

            Sage sighed dramatically. "I wanted an answer, not a question,"

            "Yes." Mia drew in a deep breath as she stared at the ring. "That's beautiful…"

            "I know it's quite simple but it was one of the few pieces that was left to me. My dear mother wore it and my grandmother before it," He took a hold of her left and slowly began pulling the glove, finger by finger. All the while, looking, half-lid, at her.

            Mia could feel the heat rising from her breast. No doubt, her face was probably turning bright red but she had a good reason. With the way he was looking at her, she could very well just make love to him right there on the floor. Berating herself, she held back the urge to smack herself with her other hand. _Bad Mia, bad! Bad! _Lord, how long did it take a man from taking off a glove? _Fie! You don't ever want him to let go of your hand!_ "Gah,"

            Setting the glove down, Sage looked, his features etched in worry but also in amusement. "Something amiss Lady Mia?"

            Turning into stone, it took Mia a few moments to shake her head no.

            Slipping the ring into her finger, Sage knew exactly what effect he had on the ton's _Ice Queen_.

            Mayhaps the _Ice Queen_ wasn't so cold after all.

~*~*~*~

            "I finished writing the letter to my solicitors about our betrothal, Lord Wensworth," Mia said as she returned to the room, closing the door behind her.

            Sage, who had been amusing himself by swinging his pocket watch around and around, turned towards her. "Sage,"

            "Excuse me?"

            "Call me Sage, Mia, we are betrothed aren't we?" He closed the distance between them, his violet eyes focused on her blue-green eyes.

            Mia lowered hers and stepped aside, taking a step towards the window. "I'm simply not comfortable using your Christian name, and I have yet to give you permission to use mine,"

            Sage followed her and rested his hands around her dainty waist. Lowering his head down to her ear, he spoke softly, "Then I suppose a kiss would be out of the question,"

            By now, Mia's face was bright red. She stepped away quickly and backed into her pianoforte. "Of course it would," Her flashing eyes stared into his.

            Sage grinned as he stepped slowly towards him like a predator; she was the prey. His arms landed on either side of her, trapping her against the pianoforte. "Don't you think people would find it strange that we would still be addressing each other by our titles when we are suppose to be betrothed? And what better to seal our betrothal with but a kiss,"

            Mia put her small hands on Sage's broad shoulders, giving a push. However, no matter how strong she was, she couldn't budge the man. "Lord Wensworth, please stop,"

            "Stop what?" With that, his arms lifted up, wrapped around her waist, pulling her small frame against his large one.

            Mia, mesmerized by his violet eyes, felt her heart was beating so fast that she feared it would explode. _He's going to kiss me…_

            "Uncle Sage! Uncle Sage! Look what I got!" A voice chirped as James came plowing through the door, a cookie in each hand.

            Mia and Sage broke away as fast as they could, one turning to face the window and the other became absorbed with a piece of music on top of the pianoforte.

            As soon as her face stopped burning, Mia turned towards the small boy and slowly strolled over to him, a tense yet relieved smile on her face. "James, why don't I have Mrs. Byberry wrap up a whole bag of those cookies up for you so that you can take them home to enjoy, hmm?"

            James nodded happily, all the while stuffing his mouth with the two cookies he had been given previously, had not noticed his uncle standing at the window, his posture rigid, eyes hard, staring out the window at nothing. 

~*~*~*~

            No matter how small or brief the whole situation was, when the engagement notice appeared in The London Times, it was all everyone talked about. Lady Mia Konesdale, now future Countess of Wensworth, had spurned beaus throughout her whole season and not one gossiping bee knew about her engagement or that she even _favored_ Lord Sage until the announcement. Invitations poured in relentlessly at both Mia's and Sage's house, uninvited morning guests who grilled Mia and Sage persistently as if it were the Spanish Inquisition, and letters wondering if they could throw them both a party went all unnoticed by Sage and Mia. Both had been busy planning the small wedding ceremony they were to have, matters of business and organizing their households so that they'd be ready to move to Wensworth Castle once the wedding was over.

            Sitting in her room, Mia pondered over the whole situation. _It's all I've been doing these past few days, thinking about my situation with Lord Wensworth. Should I really start calling him Sage? Fie, of course I should, I am soon to be married to him. As soon as I had married him, I shall be divorcing him. No matter, I shall have what is rightfully mine._ "At least my horrid uncle has not come yet," She stood up as maids scurried to right her beautiful silk wedding dress by brushing out any small wrinkles and such alike. A veil was placed over her face, atop the mass of russet curls that her head was sporting. 

            "You look beautiful Miss, that you do," Mrs. Byberry sniffled as she took out a handkerchief and wiped her moist eyes.

            "Thank you," Came Mia's reply, her cheeks tinted with pink. 

            "Ready?"

            "I am,"

~*~*~*~

            The wedding, ended as fast as it begun. Sage quickly led Mia to the carriage where they would quickly leave to go to Wensworth Castle. It was believed by all, that that would be their honeymoon and both wouldn't have liked it any other way.

            As soon as they were out of sight, Sage grabbed a hold of his cravat and yanked for all it was worth.

            It was worth a lot.

            "Blast," Sage muttered softly as he tried to untie the knot he'd made. The stupid material just wouldn't give way.

            Mia arched an eyebrow and sighed. Leaning across the carriage, she batted his hands away gently and untied the cravat for him. Once she was done, she sat back and handed the piece of linen back to Sage.

            Sage murmured his thanks and chucked the linen aside, going to work on loosening his highly starched shirt. Unbuttoning his cuffs first, he then moved to unbuttoning his shirt.

            Mia watched this all unabashed, wishing that her dress were easier to get out of as it was easy for men to get out of their clothing. She hadn't realized how lewd her thoughts sounded had she said it out loud. "Are you going to change right here in this carriage?" She chirped as Sage kept on unbuttoning.

            "And if I was? We are betrothed. There's no reason for you to be shy and see me naked,"

            "Oh!" Mia's face burned bright pink. "You are unreal," Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked out the window, until her face wasn't so hot anymore.

            Sage chuckled.

~*~*~*~

            During the trip, Mia had found herself dozing off. The dress was getting more unbearable by the moment and she only hoped to pass the time until they stopped at an inn so that she'd be able to change. Sleeping seemed like the only way to pass the time and the fastest, it was what she did.

            "Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Murmured a soft voice in her ear.

            Mia groaned and opened her eyes. As soon as she found her surroundings, she realized that she had been laying her head on her new husband's shoulder. _Wasn't he sleeping across from me?_

            As if reading her mind [he seemed to be able to do that very well], Sage spoke up, "When I realized you were lurching most ungracefully to the right, I decided that lending my shoulder would be the best option. You wouldn't fall to the ground and you wouldn't have gotten that awful crick in your neck,"

            Mia nodded. "Thank you," She sat up and stretched, yawning, her veil having been tossed aside ages ago. "Why have we stopped?"

            Sage chuckled. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. I also know that you've been waiting for a chance to change out of that dress so we've stopped at an inn. The horses need to rest too,"

            Mia couldn't keep a shout of 'yay' down as she scrambled from the carriage, her descent catching the eye of some people who were unloading from their carriages or reloading to get out with their travel. Blushing, she waited until Sage descended which was very soon after her. "Lord Wensworth, how long will it be?"

            "Sage. And it will be however long it takes us and our servants to eat to our bellies' fullest because that is what I intend to do," Sage offered his arm to Mia.

            Mia curved her small hand in his arm. Her stomach growled at the mention of food.

            Sage chuckled. "I suspect you'll want to do the same,"

~*~*~*~

            Dressed more comfortably in a scarlet velvet traveling dress, Mia sighed happily. She was full, she was comfortable, and she'd even been able to buy a book off of someone to read on the journey to Wensworth Castle. Sage even bought some snacks to bring along the way.

            Putting his large hands around her small waist, Sage lifted Mia into the carriage and quickly hurried in himself. Having found the other side of the carriage filled with food, a bag of clothes, and other such things, he found himself sitting next to Mia. Looking over at her glowing face, he wondered how someone could get so much joy over having a book to read.

            Mia paid scant attention and was only startled from her reading when Sage's head rested on her shoulder, as he slept away. She smiled gently and on impulse, pressed a kiss to his head, then returned to reading her book.

            Her gesture did not go unnoticed by the recipient.

~*~*~*~

            Somehow, during the journey, Mia, had fallen asleep when Sage woke up. It was dark so she could no longer read her book.

            Sage crossed his arms as stared down at the sleeping head on his shoulder. What had she meant when she kissed his head? Whatever she meant, Sage meant to find out. Reaching slowly, he slowly pried the book from her hands and read the title, then the author. "What the deuce?! Mary Wollenscraft?!" He swore gently. Anger built up in him as he flung the book out the carriage window and brought a possessive arm around his sleeping wife. What the hell was she reading that sort of book? Mary Wollenscraft was known for her liason with several men _while being married_. Even if she were known for her famous feminist ideals, he'd know many of his friend's wives who'd had several liaisons with other men, after reading her book. Damn the one-year arrangement. He'd lock her up in a high tower if he had to.

~*~*~*~

            Mia only noticed that her head was in a more comfortable position and that something was around her shoulders and ended on her waist. Surrounded by the smell of musk and jasmine, she murmured happily as little dreams invaded her mind.

            Sage stared coldly ahead, his hand absent-mindedly playing with a ruffle on Mia's skirt. "Mary Wollenscraft…blast," Catching sight of his impressive home, Wensworth Castle, he nudged his wife awake.

            Mia groaned as she sat up, Sage's arm still around her. Carriage travels always had her disorientated. Looking around where Sage's arm rested on her slender waist, she narrowed her eyebrows and stiffened.

            Sage didn't even bother to remove his arm, but instead, held her even tighter.

            "You're hurting me," Mia objected softly as she laid her hand over Sage's, trying to gently pry it from her waist.

            Sage knew he wasn't, but let go anyways. "We're here," He spoke coldly, as he quickly jumped out of the carriage.

            Mia frowned at the strangeness as Sage helped her out of the carriage.

            Sage stood closely behind her, his arms around her waist as they both surveyed the castle. 

            All previous thoughts flew her mind as Mia's rosy lips formed a perfect 'o' while she stared up at the impressive structure before her. Though a bit forbidding, rose vines had grown in the cracks of the castle structure and were blooming. She could see the flowers somewhat with the help of the moonlight. The grass seemed a bit long and the hedges also seemed they needed a bit trimming, but other than that, Mia felt her heart lurch at the beautiful castle, "Oh my…" _This is beautiful._

            "Welcome to Wensworth Castle, Lady Mia Date," Sage whispered in her ear.

            Mia shivered at the sound. 

            He sounded almost forbidding and absolutely cold.


	3. Chapter 2

A Proposal Of Marriage

Chapter 2

            Mia stared at the plate before her, her appetite lost by the strange manner in which Sage was acting. Reaching for a fork, she glanced up at the face of her husband, who was eating his dinner and drinking after several bites or so. He didn't look up at her, he didn't even seem like he wanted to make conversation with her. Plus, the fact about what they were to do tonight as man and wife was bothering her also. _Or suppose to do. If he requests it, then I shall have to remind him that ours was not an actual match but a business arrangement. Yes, that's it._

            Feeling a gaze upon him, Sage glanced up and found his wife staring at him, her eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth turned down. "Aren't you hungry?"

            "No, no,"

            Sage set his fork aside and rested his chin upon his hands. "You're mad about something,"

            "I'm not mad, simply puzzled," She answered, her aloof self, coming back as she reached for her fork.

            "About what?"

            "It's nothing of importance,"

            Sage shrugged, "If you're wondering whether or not we must do our duty tonight as man and wife, fear not. What you and I have is a business partnership and it shall stay that way." Without another glance, he picked up his fork again and started eating.

            Mia nodded. _Of course, what else would it be? But then you should be happy dear Mia. For you didn't expect to make love to him did you?_ If that was the case, then why did the pit of her stomach feel so strange?

~*~*~*~

            Wensworth Castle was everything Mia imagined it to be despite many setbacks. The wallpaper had faded and were peeling, pieces of furniture were covered from top to bottom with dust, the carpet had faded, the china in the cabinets were cracked, and the drapes and curtains were both beyond repair. However, there was a homey feeling, a feeling of comfort and Mia indulged in such feelings.

            Sage shook his head sadly as they walked through the garden, the only semi-decent part about the property.

            "The castle has seen better days, I take it," Mia twirled her parasol as James ran ahead, enticed by a couple of butterflies and rabbits that had leaped into their path.

            Sage nodded.

            "There's much work to be done here. The castle needs to be redecorated, the gardens need to be brought back from the jungles, and the roads need some patchwork done also," 

            "Oh Aunt Mia, you won't make the rabbits go away will you?" James returned, pink-cheeked and a small rabbit in his arms.

            "Of course not," Mia smiled as she kissed James spontaneously on the forehead. When she turned back to Sage, she noted a frown upon his facial features. 

            James smiled happily as he let the rabbit go and chased it.

            "Mia?" Sage spoke, almost tentatively. 

            "Yes?" Mia replied as she found herself drowning in his violet eyes.

            "It's going to take a lot of money to refurbish the castle. I don't want you using your money that way. I have another purpose, Mia. Please don't question me now, I will tell you when the time comes."

            Mia turned her face back towards the sun's rays, a bit of her cold reserve returning. "Of course, I would never question you about your personal life. That is your business and your business alone." Spotting a familiar eight-year old, she grinned and hurried after James. "James!" She called out.

            Sage watched her back, a strange look in his violet eyes.

~*~*~*~

            "Lord Wensworth and Lady Wensworth, forgive me, but you have a visitor," George, their household butler announced.

            Mia looked up from her pianoforte the same time Sage looked up from reading the papers.

            "Who is it?" Sage asked as he sent his newspapers down.

            "It's the vicar, Reverend Sai Moreson,"

            Sage nodded, "Allow him in please,"

            George stepped aside and allowed a young man, with bright-red hair, clear blue eyes, and a smiling disposition in.

            Sage motioned for the Reverend to sit down as Mia got up and reached for the teacup.

            "I expected you to call sooner or later," Sage spoke up first, as they waited for their tea to be poured.

            Mia set out two cups and carefully poured sweet-smelling tea into them. She couldn't help but worry about the state that the drapes were in, the carpet, and the years of dust the couches had collected over the time. Turning to study their new visitor, she couldn't help but appreciate the genuinely happy face of the vicar rather than the handsome yet wary and cold face of her new husband. When she finished, she sat down and listened to the vicar give his evaluation of the tenants on Wensworth Castle's land.

            "We're producing less and less crops as the years go on, the people on the land are also catching sicknesses that I think the swamp nearby may be the cause of it, and with the upcoming winter, I fear many of the tenants will not survive if some of their houses are not patched up properly and they are given some kind of heating system," Reverend Sai scratched his head. "Beg your pardon, my lord. I had not intended to unload this all upon up at once,"

            Sage waved it off and leaned forward. "How many tenants do we have now?"

            "Well, it's considerably less than it was a few years ago but there is still a good amount of people," He replied, reaching for his tea.

            Mia was interested in the swamp. "Reverend Sai, I have read about swamps and how they may be the cause of sicknesses that occur around here. I suppose we could drain it and use the soil there as fertilizer for some of the major crops around here,"

            "That's a good idea Mia," Sage rubbed his chin. "I will be going to London soon. While I am there, I can send the proper people down here," He looked over to Mia.

            Mia sipped her tea calmly. If she was surprised by his unplanned announcement, she did not show it. "That would be wonderful, I will go around the village and check up on their needs," Setting her cup down, she turned to Reverend Sai and smiled. "Perhaps you can accompany me?"

            Sai blushed at the pretty Countess. "Of course," 

            Sage arched an eyebrow at this.

~*~*~*~

            When the reverend left around the time the sun settled, Mia returned to the off-key pianoforte as Sage walked over to the fireplace and poured himself a small glass of brandy. 

            After he had drunk a glass, he turned to his wife, who was immersed in her music, and cleared his throat.

            The music stopped, as a pair of blue-green eyes, more emerald than blue, met his violet ones. "If you want to say something, speak up," Mia closed her eyes as she returned to flip through the yellowed pages of a piano book.

            "The reverend, he was smitten with you,"

            "You make it sound like that's impossible to do,"

            "Quite the opposite, I assure you," Sage murmured, clearly and loudly enough for Mia to hear.

            Mia blushed as she stood up. 

            "You didn't seem surprised when I announced I was to go back to London," Sage poured himself another cup of brandy.

            Mia reached for the teapot. "It's none of my concern where you go or what you do, you know this Lord Wensworth,"

            "Sage," Sage responded immediately, his eyes hard. "And why are you so cold?"

            "Cold?"

            "You know what I mean,"

            Mia hesitated, but then closed her eyes as she took a sip from her cup, "You could say it has worked very well for me,"

            Sage swirled the red liquid around in his glass. "Will you not call me by my Christian name then?"

            A silence stood between them as Sage stared at Mia and Mia stared right back. 

            It was only broken when James entered the room and smiled up at both of them. "It's time for dinner!" He chirped happily.

            Mia immediately got up and grinned happily at James. "And what are we having tonight?"

            James furrowed his eyebrows in a state of concentration. "I…don't know, but I know that we are having pecan pie for dessert!"

            "Pecan pie? Why that's my favorite!" Mia exclaimed, as she chuckled.

            "Mine too!" James replied as he took a hold of her hand. "Let's hurry Aunt Mia," He pulled her as she followed down to the dining room.

            Sage looked down at the red liquid in his glass and sighed. Pouring every last drop into his mouth, he gulped once and threw the empty glass down into the fireplace. 

            The fire crackled and sputtered, but it wasn't noticed by anyone, because by then, the master of the castle had left to join his cold-hearted wife and his warm-hearted nephew for dinner.

~*~*~*~

            Mia watched from her window as Sage hurried out in the early hours of the morning towards his carriage. Dressed all in black, he looked dashing for the dark clothing enhanced his handsome features, his golden blond hair, and his violet eyes. He turned once to look up towards her window, tipped his hat, and jumped into the awaiting carriage. Mia lifted a hand and pressed it against the window, her breath fogging up the glass.

            "Aunt Mia?" James asked as he opened her door slowly. "Where did Uncle Sage go?"

            Mia held out her arms as James ran towards her, to receive the hug happily. Looking straight at him, she touched his nose gently and winked. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon and maybe he'll have even brought a present for you. In the mean time, would you like to help me bake some sweets?"

            James nodded enthusiastically as she got up. He immediately grabbed for her hand and held it. "What shall we make then?"

            Mia was endeared above and beyond by the sweet gestures the young boy had made towards her. She suspected the cause of his attitude was because the young boy's life was void of motherly love. Now that she had married his guardian, she provided the much-needed love he had been robbed off. She grinned. "Anything you like and we'll bake as much as we can!"

            "Yay!" James chirped.

~*~*~*~

            "How is Master Harrington doing?" Reverend Sai asked as him and Mia strolled in the fields, on their way to meet one of castle's tenants.

            "He is doing very well. I fear our baking escapade has tired him out," Turning towards him, a small smile appeared on her face. 

            Sai couldn't help but wonder how a full-blown genuine smile would look on her pretty face. 

            Turning back to survey the land, trees in shades of reds, oranges, yellows, greens and purples, Mia breathed in deeply. "This is a beautiful place,"

            Sai nodded in agreement as they appeared at the first cottage.

            Mia immediately frowned at the shabby disposition of the living place. She would try to get that fixed as soon as possible.

            Knocking on the door, Sai glanced at the Countess. She didn't seem nervous but rather, she was studying the roof – that he admitted was in need of serious repair. 

            "Hello good Reverend, what can I do to help ya?" A woman, late in her thirties, opened the doors and smiled as she wiped her hands on her apron.

            "I would like to introduce you to the new Lady Wensworth," Sai announced. Turning to Mia, he smiled. "This is Annabelle McCarthy, she and her husband have lived on this land ever since they moved from Scotland.

            "How do you do," Mia held out her hand and grinned.

            "Oh malarkey, come on in!" The woman blubbered as she held the door wide open. She smiled as she hurried around in the small cottage to pour some kind of refreshments for her two visitors. Taking a glance at the new countess, she tried to wonder what sort of woman she was.

            "I brought you something, Mrs. McCarthy," Mia spoke up sweetly, as she reached into the basket and brought out something covered with an embroidered handkerchief of her own. "I hope you like blueberry pie," She uncovered it.

            "I love blueberry pies," Annabelle McCarthy said happily as she reached for a clean knife. "Will you stay for some tea and a slice of pie?"

            "Sure," Both Mia and Sai chorused. 

            Annabelle smiled happily as she sliced the cake.

~*~*~*~

            After leaving the McCarthy residence, Mia and Sai went on foot to other nearby tenants. By the time he dropped her off at Wensworth Castle, the sun had completely settled. Not taking a no for an answer, Mia sent Sai off with one of their better horses, waving until he was gone. 

            As soon as she entered the doors, she was almost knocked off her feet as James crashed into her and hugged her legs.

            Looking up at her with his cherubic sapphire eyes [the only difference him and Sage had], he pouted. "Where were you Aunt Mia?"

            "I was visiting some of our friends on live on your Uncle's land," She smiled and ruffled his hair, as she knelt down. "Have you been waiting for me all day?"

            James blushed and nodded yes.

            "Oh sweetheart," Mia kissed his forehead endearingly. "Would you like to come with me next time?"

            James nodded enthusiastically.

            "Wonderful, now how about some dinner? I'm terribly famished!"

~*~*~*~

            Mia woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. She had always been an early riser, believing that sleeping the day away was the most horrible thing to do. With no servants except for the few early risers up and around, she decided to survey some of the rooms that were in need of bad repair. When she walked in, she sighed at the years of dust lying all over and the dusty drapes. The bed had seen better days and the few books that they had in the room were strewn across the dirty carpet, binding ripped out and pages yellowed. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes as she imagined the room in pastel blue. A fresh vase of lilies would sit on the dresser table every morning, crisp sheets would be replaced every few days or so, and the room would certainly have to be dusted here and there. A few paintings [in blue, of course] on the walls would add a cheery atmosphere to the room, the carpet ripped out and replaced, wallpapers with some design containing some sort of a flower; the ideas came rushing in. Opening her eyes and smiling happily, Mia let her imagination run wild. This was her first home that she ever had in a long time. God help her but she would make it as comfortable as she could. With a renewed vigor, she hurried out of the room to grab some pieces of paper and a quill. Sketching a design of the room would help her organize the plan better. Afterwards, she would hire some people to come and work so that the rooms would be revamped fast. Hiring the struggling tenants would allow her to give them the much needed money without severing their pride. Almost skipping down to the servants' chamber, Mia could help but happily laugh out loud.

~*~*~*~

            Over the next few days, Mia's plan had been put to action quickly. The footmen went out and passed the word that she needed workers for refurbishing the castle. Pretty soon, the castle was full of hammers hammering, boards moving; all sorts of equipment such as furniture, newly purchased paintings and rolls after rolls of wallpaper. The people that Sage promised to send down had come down and drained the nearby swamp. They had also gone to work on patching up the roofs of the tenants and anything else that needed to be fixed. Even James had gotten into it enthusiastically and gone with Mia and the Reverend Sai to purchase some new horses for their stable. After the last bed was made, the last painting hung, and the last furniture placed, Mia and James both plopped down on the new drawing room couches and sighed happily.

            "Er…Lady Wensworth?"

            "Yes George?" Mia immediately sat up.

            "There is a man out here demanding to see you, would you like me to remove him?"

            Mia frowned in confusion. "No, please let him in, I'd like to know who he is,"

            "He says he is your Uncle Lawrence,"

            Mia jumped right up as her face lost some color. Regaining her posture, she smiled briefly and nodded. "Please let him in,"

            "Certainly," George bowed as he closed the door behind him. 

            Pretty soon, a stout, little man came in, his face bright red as he started spouting words.

            Mia turned to James, ignoring the little red man and smiled. "James, please listen to Aunt Mia and go upstairs to your room. I will be up in an instant,"

            "But Aunt Mia –," James began, as he frowned at the man called Uncle Lawrence.

            "Now be a good boy and behave, I promise to read to you longer tonight if you wish and it can be a book of your choosing. How about that?"

            James sighed and nodded. "Alright," He turned and left the room, all the while glancing back at the man who had finally stopped his tirade to watch the little boy leave.

            As soon as the doors had closed, the man turned back to Mia, and growled. "My dear niece, what is the meaning of this?!"

            Cold fury replaced hot, burning anger. "My _dear_ Uncle, can you not see that I have gotten myself married?"

            "Hah! I wager he is only after you for your money!" He blubbered. His tirade was ruined by the fact that Mia stood a good two inches taller than he.

            "Whether he is after my money or not, I am staying married to him, at least for a year. Then, you would not be able to touch my inheritance any longer, spending it on your WHORES and foolish land property," Mia snapped. 

            Timothy Lawrence took a step back from his niece who was glittering with cold fury. Regaining his posture, he tsked. "Even as a lady you could not curb your tongue,"

            "You mean I could never lie or sugarcoat my beliefs," Mia stated, monotone.

            Timothy growled. "I will have a talk with your so-called husband!"

            Mia threw back her head and laughed, the sound chilling Timothy from head to toes. Turning away and walking towards the window, she turned her head back only to reply to him. "He has left for London,"

            Timothy drew in a deep breath. "Then I shall find him!" Turning away, he stalked towards the door.

            "Don't come back too soon," She said to his retreating back.

            He slammed the door as hard as he could. 

            It was ruined by the fact that the door was rusty and did not work too well. So when he slammed it…

            It came straight back at him, knocking him right on his face.

            He snarled at the chuckling that came from the inside of the drawing room. Snatching his coat, hat and cane from the butler, he quickly left the house as fast as he had come.

~*~*~*~

            A few final touches were all that were needed on some of the castle rooms. Granted, only a couple of rooms were refurbished totally but it was enough for now. Walking out onto the balcony of her room, Mia shivered, clad in a silk nightgown and a robe, she stared up at the moon. 

            Her thoughts were shattered as she heard several poundings of hooves from the front of the castle. Hurrying out of her room and down the stairways, she arrived just as soon as George opened the door, admitting her new husband entrance…

            And Lady Moresby.

            Mia widened her eyes as she watched her husband tenderly remove her cape from the chit's shoulders. _No…_

            Lady Moresby stared up, adoration in her eyes, ignoring the presence of Mia, George, and her personal maid.

            Sage smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

            Mia bit her lip. She wasn't going to think the worst. She wasn't. And even if he was being unfaithful to her with Lady Moresby…it shouldn't bother her, should it?

            It did.

            It did a lot.


	4. Chapter 3 LEMON

**Warning: There is a _lemon_ towards the end of this chapter. Please skip it if you do not feel comfortable reading scenes like that. I hope you do enjoy the rest of this chapter. [A _lemon_ is a story that contains sex scenes. I'm not bothering to say that you should be 18 to be reading such a thing because I'm not 18 and I wrote it. I'm not forcing you to read it; in fact I just wanted to warn everyone. There is another version of this chapter that doesn't contain the scene so if you don't feel comfortable with scenes that contains sex in it, just switch to that one.]**

A Proposal Of Marriage

Chapter 3

            Mia bit back the urge to scream and kick the chit from this house. Straightening her back and lifting her head up, she slowly descended the stairways, just as three more male figures entered the house, followed closely by several footmen carrying boxes and other such things. One good thing was that the rooms had been redecorated the week before. Things still needed little tweeks here and there, but she hoped no one would notice. "Hello," She greeted.

            Sage snapped his head up, as if he had not expected she would still be up [it was an ungodly hour]. "Hello," He responded while turning around to hand Lady Moresby's coat to George, he was helped out of his own coat. As he faced, her, he smiled congenially and gestured toward Lady Moresby. "Mia, this is Lady Moresby, Lady Moresby, this is my wife, Lady Mia Date, Countess of Wensworth,"

            "How do you do," Both women greeted each other.

            "Tell me Mia, may I call you Mia? I am terribly tired and my back aches so much. Might I chance ask if you could perhaps…give me your most comfortable bed?" Lady Moresby spoke, her voice tittering.

            "You might like our Bluebell Room, I just had the bed replaced last week," Mia gestured for nearby servants. "Danielle, would you be so kind as to show Lady Moresby to the Bluebell Room?" She asked as she turned to one of the maids by her.

            Danielle curtsied. "Of course, milady, right this way, Lady Moresby,"

            "Of course," Lady Moresby responded as she followed, her footmen and maid following close behind. Before she ascended the stairs, she turned back and winked at Sage.

            Mia didn't even care to see what Sage's response was. She turned towards her other guests – to her chagrin, one of them was her Uncle Lawrence.

            "Surprised to see me Mia? Your husband invited me, and I never pass up an offer," He pointedly glared at her with a plastered smile on his face.

            "Henry, please bring my Uncle Lawrence to the Pansy Room, I hope you'll like what I've done to it," Mia said, her voice void of any emotion.

            "It better be good," He grumbled quietly as he followed the footman.

            Mia turned back to her two other guests.

            Sage stepped in at this point. "Mia, meet my good friend, Marquis of Reiville, Rowan Hades,"

            Mia felt a jolt of shock as she stared at the tall, dark young man before her.

            "Rowan, meet my wife, Countess of Wensworth, Lady Mia Date,"

            "How do you do," The initial shock passed as Mia curtsied and held out her hand.

            Rowan took it and kissed it. "Tis my pleasure," He replied.

            A smile on her face, Mia took her hand back and turned towards another footman, "Alex, please show Lord Reiville the Rose Room,"

            "Tell me, are all your rooms named according to flowers?" Lord Reiville asked, his dark eyes lingering on Mia's face.

            Mia nodded. "I am not the most creative person. I do like horticulture so I figured, why not?"

            "I see, most interesting," He concluded before turning away and following the footman up the stairs.

            "And last but not least, my half-brother, Cary Date." Sage introduced, a wary look in his eyes.

            "How do you do," Mia curtsied as she held out her hand to the short-haired, blond man. Instead of the violet eyes Sage had, Cary possessed gray eyes.

            Cary took it and kissed the inside of her palm. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Sage's beautiful wife,"

            Mia did everything but snatch back her hand. "Thank you," She responded, monotone.

            "Which room shall I be staying in?" He asked, as he straightened.

            "The Lily Room," She responded. "George, why don't you show Mr. Date to the Lily Room?"

            George bowed. He motioned towards the stairs with a sweep of his arms, allowing Cary Date first entry. Soon after, he followed. 

            As soon as they were out of sight, Mia dismissed the remaining servants and curtsied. "I shall be showing my husband up to his room,"

            Sage's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, yet he followed none-the-less. Grinning, he took two steps at a time until he was walking right next to his wife. "Did you miss me?"

            Mia arched her eye towards him. "I suppose I did," She chose her words carefully.

            "What an odd and vague answer," He replied in response.

            She hurried up the stairs, lantern in one hand, the other on the banister; Sage following close behind. As soon as they reached his room, Sage pulled her in and quickly shut the door behind them.

            "My lord," Mia began as she turned around and faced him, her eyes a flood of confusion.

            "Mia, please don't think the worst of me yet, not until I have explained everything," Sage cut in as he stood with his back to the door, pointedly staring into her eyes. "I need you to trust me,"

            Mia felt herself drowning into the violet pools. With much effort, she closed her eyes and turned around so that she would not have to look him in the eyes. She set the lantern down as she quickly thought of an answer, "I thought we already settled this matter…I said that it was not my business to interfere into yours. I have no jurisdiction in that area. I have said that many times,"

            "You're trying to convince yourself, it's exactly what you are doing," Sage declared.

            Mia groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Convince myself of what?" She all but shouted. Sighing, she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm tired, could we continue this tomorrow?" She looked, bleary-eyed at him, walking towards the door.

            Sage hesitated, but then bowed his head, a shadow over his eyes. "As you wish, Lady Moresby," Turning around slowly, he opened the door, and bowed. "I like what you did with the room," He said as an afterthought.

            Mia curtsied and slowly walked towards the door, only stopping to whisper loudly enough, "You were right," Before he could even ask, she hurried towards her room and shut the door behind her. Crumpling to the floor, she buried her head in her arms.

~*~*~*~

            "Good morning, Lady Wensworth," A deep voice greeted from Mia's left.

            Mia had been straightening out her riding habit in front of a hallway mirror and when greeted, her shoulders twitched a bit. "Oh…Marquis Reiville, how do you do?" She answered, folding her gloved hands over her front.

            "I'm quite fine." He held out his arm to her, and watched her as she slowly accepted it. "I won't bite," The dark-haired Marquis said as he led her down the large stairway. He stared at her face. "Do you remember -," He began.

            "Oh rubbish, of course I do," Mia sighed as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "That was a horrible game to play with a young girl who didn't know better,"

            "You were the best tree climber though," He grinned, wickedly.

            Mia slanted her eyes at him as she rapped him with a handkerchief. "Hm. You know I could not refuse a wager."

            "You saved that kitty though,"

            Mia snorted and blushed when he chuckled, "That cat would've come down on his own anyways, I didn't even need to help,"

            "It was amusing to watch…good gods, I thought your step-daddy would have an apoplexy!"

            "Why yes, I believed he was ready to anyways until mama calmed him down," Mia murmured, remembering the short, yet wonderful times she spent with her mother.

            Rowan noted her silence and took care to saddle both their horses. After a few moments watching Mia stare off into space, he patted his stallion's velvety nose and asked, "How have the years been treating you?"

            Mia turned towards him, her dress swirling around her as her hat fell askew, "Pardon?"

            "He asked you how the years have been treating you," A familiar voice asked from behind Rowan.

            Rowan turned around just as Mia swayed to the side so that they could see whom it was. Mia knew instantly who it was but she had to look anyways. 

            "Good morning Sage," Rowan greeted as he grinned at his friend. "You were out quite early this morning,"

            Mia flinched as the violet eyes, usually teasing and warm, now cold and hard, found her blue-green ones. "Good morning,"

            "Good morning dear, did you have a good night's sleep?"

            "I did, thank you very much,"

            If Rowan did notice the cold exchange between the couple, he chose to ignore it. "We were just about to roam the countryside, would you like to join?" He asked clapping a hand on Sage's back.

            Sage still had his eyes locked with Mia, "I just finished my ride,"

            Mia exhaled the breath she had been holding.

            "………But it wouldn't hurt to roam the countryside with my wife and my best friend," He added as an afterthought. 

            Mia bit her lip.

            "Jenkins, please saddle my horse again,"

~*~*~*~

            Had it not been for James and Rowan, Mia would've gone mad or ran away the next few days.  She wasn't able to enjoy Rowan's companionship for very long since he had been called away on business a few days after he arrived. Her uncle had taken every chance he could to criticize Mia about the castle in which they lived in. When he wasn't criticizing, he was telling Mia vicious gossip about Sage. Usually, she would escape to the gardens with James whenever her uncle decided to seek her counsel – as she did today.

            Holding a little rabbit in her arms, Mia watched as James joyfully ran around the garden in a small circle, a group of small rabbits following him clumsily. After a while, he flopped onto his belly as the furry little animals ran towards him. He raised a hand and patted a small rabbit, looking up once in a while at Mia.

            "Do I have something on my face?" Mia asked.

            James blushed and shook his head.

            "Well then little poppet, would you like to tell me what's wrong then?"

            He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong…except…" he frowned. "You won't ever leave us will you?"

            Mia was thrown off. "Of course not!" _Liar…_ "What made you ask such a question?"

            "Great-Uncle Lawrence says that with the way Uncle Sage is carrying on with Lady Moresby, you would leave," James frowned again. "What do you think he meant by that?"

            Mia contained her fury. "Don't worry little poppet, Uncle Lawrence was just tell you a joke,"

            "Well I don't like it," James stated. "Did I upset you Aunt Mia?"

            Mia let the rabbit go and hugged James with her free arms. "Of course not," 

            A soft cough interrupted them as Mia and James turned to face the previously said man.

            "Well hello, if it isn't my dear niece and my great nephew!" Uncle Lawrence boomed as he strolled over, his high cravat bouncing up and down with each step he took.

            Mia turned to him but turned right back to James. "I have some words with your Great Uncle Lawrence, James. Run along and I'll be there soon,"

            James nodded and hurried out of the garden.

            Uncle Lawrence shrugged and turned back to Mia, "Obedient lad,"

            "What have you been telling James?" She asked, her voice chilly.

            He shrugged. "This and that, let's take a stroll shall we?" He walked on ahead.

            Mia followed, determined to get answers, "I ask you again, what **have** you been telling James?"

            "Only the truth!" Timothy defended himself as he quickened his pace.

            "Don't you **dare** run away from me," Mia all but snarled, latching a hand onto a chubby arm. "Now I ask **again**, what **have** you been telling James?"

            Timothy had opened his mouth, ready to answer when all of the sudden, high-pitched giggles pierced the air.

            "Oh Sage…Sage…Stop that!" More giggles. "No, don't stop…" All Mia could hear were murmurs.

            Her eyes large, she walked around the bend and stared at the spectacle before her. Her face drained itself of all color and not a sound came out from her. Mia took in the scene; her husband laying across Lady Moresby on the gazebo bench, each inching towards each other closer and closer until their lips finally met in a passionate, never-ending kiss. She turned to run away but before she could, Timothy Lawrence's voice boomed out once more.

            "Well if it isn't the lovebirds!" He cackled, his eyes gleaming.

            The couple broke apart abruptly, both hurrying to straighten out rumpled clothing and disheveled appearances.

            "No, no! Do not stop! We shall leave so as not to spoil your pleasure! Come Mia," He tugged on Mia's sleeve.

            Sage's violet eyes stared coldly into Timothy Lawrence's until he caught sight of Mia, who more pale than ever, looked ready to faint. "Mia, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

            Mia's heart thumped slowly, her brain trying to grope for the right words. "I…I wanted to tell you that the afternoon tea is ready," She finished quietly, though surprisingly clear and confident, even after what she had witnessed. She didn't dare look at his eyes though. She numbly took Timothy Lawrence's arm and walked back to the castle. 

            On the way there, they met Cary Date to whom Timothy Lawrence cackled out loud once more. "Don't go into the gazebo! The lovebirds are in there, we mustn't disturb them!" 

            Cary Date chuckled but his eyes were hard. "This I must see with my very own eyes." He stated before heading off toward the gazebo.

            At the castle she greeted James but declined the afternoon tea they always had with an excuse of a megrim. She really didn't have one but she did feel quite out of sorts. Slowly trumping up the stairs, she dismissed her maid and lay down gently on the bed. She didn't even notice the tears that soaked her pillow.

~*~*~*~*~

            Still feeling quite disposed, Mia got up and brushed her tangled tresses. Her eyes were a bit puffy from the crying she done; thankfully she had not cried too much for they'd be so swollen, she wouldn't even have been able to see.

            "I look like the veritable fright," She murmured to herself rubbing cream over her hands. While she rubbed her hands together, the door connecting her room to Sage's burst open with a large bang and a furious Sage Date emerged, his eyes blazing. He slammed the door behind him and hurried over to Mia, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

            "How dare you come there with your Uncle? You almost ruined everything! What are you trying to do?" He stormed.

            She stiffened, her anger building. "What am I trying to do? I'm not trying to wreck our marriage for one, and the fact that you are pursuing another woman while you are married to me is shameless! How could you disgrace us so?" She yelled back.

            "I have my reasons for doing so," He replied, his violet eyes flashing as he gripped her shoulders, his long fingers digging into her delicate skin. "Like you said, I needn't ever explain myself to you, we are only married,"

            "And since we are, I expect you to show at least some sort of decency! Parading around with your mistress, especially someone like Lady Moresby, is bad enough in town when you left me here, in the countryside. But going after her under our roof is unforgivable! Sage Date, you are the most despicable man I have ever met!"

            He barked out a harsh laugh. "So you finally use my Christian name? So that's what one has to do in order for you to call them by their Christian name, or did Rowan figure out another way?" He stared into her eyes and snarled, his eyes flaring. "You should know about adultery!"

            "What?" Mia exclaimed, aghast. "Rowan and I? You are out of your mind!" She struggled against his arms. "You horrid man, to stipulate such a thing! You are a horrid, horrid man!"

            A small knock echoed through the room as both voices stopped.

            "My Lord, my Lady," A small voice spoke up from the other side. "Dinner is ready,"

            "Thank you Danielle," Mia replied in a calm voice – or as calm as she could get herself to sound.

            Sage let go of her shoulders. "Tell the others we shall be right down shortly,"

            "I shall not be going, I have a megrim and I wish to rest early," Mia stated coldly.

            Sage looked at her, his violet eyes flashing dangerously as ever, "This is not over!" He stated quietly.

            "I would be dense to suggest such a thing," Mia shot back. 

~*~*~*~

            Mia **had** decided to join the crowd for dinner but she didn't have any appetite. Numbly, she pushed her food around her plate, wincing every time her shoulders had to move even the tiniest bit. Sage had left many bruises on her shoulders for gripping her so hard; she stabbed her fork into the food with the thought of him. 

            After dinner, she excused herself and went to her bedroom, donning a silk negligee for bed. Her energy had been drained and all she wanted was a little rest but couldn't sleep. The scene with Lady Moresby and Sage was etched in her mind. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. She hadn't even realized the window had been left open and the room was freezing. She did feel it but she made no move to close it. In fact, she sat right down next to the window and looked up into the sky, ignoring the biting cold.

            She sat there for a long time, thinking about their marriage deal. "I'm tied to him for a year," She murmured into the night sky, putting a wrist under her chin. But after that one-year was up, what would she do? Could she really leave Castle Wensworth and James? _Could I leave Sage?_ That thought startled her and she furiously shook her head, trying to clear any thoughts of her unfaithful husband. When had he crept into her thoughts? She fumed silently to herself, massaging her bruised shoulders. Practically numb with cold, she stirred and sighed, laying her head down on her arms, staring down at nothing.

            The lock grated as Sage entered again, shutting and then locking the door behind him. Mia stared – at Sage coming in, clad only in his robe. His hair dripped wet and a soft scent of musk and jasmine wafted up her nose. When she was deep in her thoughts, she had failed to realize that the candles burned low. Barely making out his face, Mia sat up and watched.

            "Sage?" She whispered.

            He growled and took long strides toward her. "We have some unfinished business," He said harshly, towering over her figure. "What did you think you were doing with your Uncle bringing him to see us this morning at the gazebo? Do you have any shame? Any sense of integrity?"

            Mia's jaw dropped open. "How dare you! You should be one to talk, you'd know all about shame and integrity wouldn't you?" She shot back, her spirit rising again. "And if I recall, I did not bring him to the gazebo, he brought me there -,"

            "Were you jealous, Mia Anne? Did I marry a jealous wife? I thought we had a marriage of convenience and even you said you were not privy to my business. Do you need something else then, Mia? Something more intimate?" He sneered.

            Furious with indignation and shame, Mia raised a hand and brought it across his cheek. Before it reached his cheek, his hand came up and snatched it from the air, bringing it down. 

            "Must I be shamed and beaten in my own home? No my lady, I will not! I shall not be able to hold my temper against you if you keep on acting in this manner – my god you are cold!" He exclaimed.

            Mia snatched her now bruised wrist back and glowered at him. "Of course! Didn't you hear the ton, what they said about me? I am the Ice Queen! I am cold, frigid, frozen!" Whipping up anger and hate at the suddenly tender tone he had spoke to her in.

            Sage's features softened as he grabbed for her wrist. "I don't think so,"

            "No!" Mia exclaimed softly as she was pulled towards his hard body and watched as his lips descended and then covered hers in a passionate, fiery kiss. She writhed and wrestled but she was no match for him. One hand on the curve of her back and the other on her neck, Mia watched as he kissed her. Not only was she fighting him, she was fighting her body, for his kiss melted something cold deep, inside her. A warm feeling erupted from the pit of her stomach, her cold limbs suddenly growing warm. Speaking of limbs, her arms had somehow found a way around his neck, her back arched so that he had better access to her lips. 

            Plunging his tongue into her mouth, Sage moaned as desire racked his whole body. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, joining soon afterwards.  
            She had dreamed of this and now her dream was a reality. He didn't love her, but he did desire her and that was enough for now. She could barely think as he lifted her into his arms and threw her on the bed, joining her atop the white silk sheets.  
            His lips left hers and trailed down her porcelain neck. "I've hurt you," He murmured so quietly, Mia had to strain to hear what he said, as he kissed each and every one of the bruises on her shoulder.   
            Mia shook her head as her fingers threaded into his hair. She didn't even gasp when he ripped her negligee right off her body. All she could think about were his warm lips, trailing down her chest. She did gasp slightly when a moist mouth found her breast and started suckling gently. She moaned, arching towards him. His hand created sensations all over her body she thought never existed. Weakly, she tried pushing him back but he just took them gently in his hands and wound them around his neck. Her body fit under his perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. Lifting himself up, he looked at her through desire-filled eyes, his robe having been discarded long ago. Bending his face to capture her in another passionate kiss, he positioned himself.  
            Mia's gasp was muffled when she felt something enter her. It was painful at first but the pain subsided into something else. He thrust forward and Mia gasped again, but this time in pleasure. Muttering in French, she moved with him, her hands roaming over his body. He thrust forward once more, and held her tightly under him, his mouth finding hers so as to stifle the sound that bubbled from her throat and the sound his throat wanted to unleash.  
            He murmured something against her mouth and Mia acknowledged it, kissing him back fervently.  
            Still, it was not enough for him, nor, she realized, for her. He held her in his arms breathing heavily and then lifted his head once more, turning to her. His hands moved over her body, stirring her passion once more and his lips followed, hungrily skimming over her skin, pressing deeply in a hole, curve or just to follow a soft line on her body. They were together once more; the sound that threatened to erupt from them was stifled again as they pressed against each other, kissing passionately, violently.  
            Mia could no longer tell the difference between reality and dreams as she fell asleep, his strong arms around her possessively. "Sage…" She whispered, her lips against his moist neck, before falling victim to the Sandman. The last sensations she felt were his arms tightening around her and his lips moving in her hair. Her lack of energy pushed away any curiosity as to what he was saying.


	5. Chapter 3 NO LEMON

**Warning: It gets a bit steamy towards the end because there are sexual innuendos. The sex scenes were taken out so don't worry. Just be forewarned about the sexual innuendos. **

A Proposal Of Marriage

Chapter 3

            Mia bit back the urge to scream and kick the chit from this house. Straightening her back and lifting her head up, she slowly descended the stairways, just as three more male figures entered the house, followed closely by several footmen carrying boxes and other such things. One good thing was that the rooms had been redecorated the week before. Things still needed little tweeks here and there, but she hoped no one would notice. "Hello," She greeted.

            Sage snapped his head up, as if he had not expected she would still be up [it was an ungodly hour]. "Hello," He responded while turning around to hand Lady Moresby's coat to George, he was helped out of his own coat. As he faced, her, he smiled congenially and gestured toward Lady Moresby. "Mia, this is Lady Moresby, Lady Moresby, this is my wife, Lady Mia Date, Countess of Wensworth,"

            "How do you do," Both women greeted each other.

            "Tell me Mia, may I call you Mia? I am terribly tired and my back aches so much. Might I chance ask if you could perhaps…give me your most comfortable bed?" Lady Moresby spoke, her voice tittering.

            "You might like our Bluebell Room, I just had the bed replaced last week," Mia gestured for nearby servants. "Danielle, would you be so kind as to show Lady Moresby to the Bluebell Room?" She asked as she turned to one of the maids by her.

            Danielle curtsied. "Of course, milady, right this way, Lady Moresby,"

            "Of course," Lady Moresby responded as she followed, her footmen and maid following close behind. Before she ascended the stairs, she turned back and winked at Sage.

            Mia didn't even care to see what Sage's response was. She turned towards her other guests – to her chagrin, one of them was her Uncle Lawrence.

            "Surprised to see me Mia? Your husband invited me, and I never pass up an offer," He pointedly glared at her with a plastered smile on his face.

            "Henry, please bring my Uncle Lawrence to the Pansy Room, I hope you'll like what I've done to it," Mia said, her voice void of any emotion.

            "It better be good," He grumbled quietly as he followed the footman.

            Mia turned back to her two other guests.

            Sage stepped in at this point. "Mia, meet my good friend, Marquis of Reiville, Rowan Hades,"

            Mia felt a jolt of shock as she stared at the tall, dark young man before her.

            "Rowan, meet my wife, Countess of Wensworth, Lady Mia Date,"

            "How do you do," The initial shock passed as Mia curtsied and held out her hand.

            Rowan took it and kissed it. "Tis my pleasure," He replied.

            A smile on her face, Mia took her hand back and turned towards another footman, "Alex, please show Lord Reiville the Rose Room,"

            "Tell me, are all your rooms named according to flowers?" Lord Reiville asked, his dark eyes lingering on Mia's face.

            Mia nodded. "I am not the most creative person. I do like horticulture so I figured, why not?"

            "I see, most interesting," He concluded before turning away and following the footman up the stairs.

            "And last but not least, my half-brother, Cary Date." Sage introduced, a wary look in his eyes.

            "How do you do," Mia curtsied as she held out her hand to the short-haired, blond man. Instead of the violet eyes Sage had, Cary possessed gray eyes.

            Cary took it and kissed the inside of her palm. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Sage's beautiful wife,"

            Mia did everything but snatch back her hand. "Thank you," She responded, monotone.

            "Which room shall I be staying in?" He asked, as he straightened.

            "The Lily Room," She responded. "George, why don't you show Mr. Date to the Lily Room?"

            George bowed. He motioned towards the stairs with a sweep of his arms, allowing Cary Date first entry. Soon after, he followed. 

            As soon as they were out of sight, Mia dismissed the remaining servants and curtsied. "I shall be showing my husband up to his room,"

            Sage's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, yet he followed none-the-less. Grinning, he took two steps at a time until he was walking right next to his wife. "Did you miss me?"

            Mia arched her eye towards him. "I suppose I did," She chose her words carefully.

            "What an odd and vague answer," He replied in response.

            She hurried up the stairs, lantern in one hand, the other on the banister; Sage following close behind. As soon as they reached his room, Sage pulled her in and quickly shut the door behind them.

            "My lord," Mia began as she turned around and faced him, her eyes a flood of confusion.

            "Mia, please don't think the worst of me yet, not until I have explained everything," Sage cut in as he stood with his back to the door, pointedly staring into her eyes. "I need you to trust me,"

            Mia felt herself drowning into the violet pools. With much effort, she closed her eyes and turned around so that she would not have to look him in the eyes. She set the lantern down as she quickly thought of an answer, "I thought we already settled this matter…I said that it was not my business to interfere into yours. I have no jurisdiction in that area. I have said that many times,"

            "You're trying to convince yourself, it's exactly what you are doing," Sage declared.

            Mia groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Convince myself of what?" She all but shouted. Sighing, she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm tired, could we continue this tomorrow?" She looked, bleary-eyed at him, walking towards the door.

            Sage hesitated, but then bowed his head, a shadow over his eyes. "As you wish, Lady Moresby," Turning around slowly, he opened the door, and bowed. "I like what you did with the room," He said as an afterthought.

            Mia curtsied and slowly walked towards the door, only stopping to whisper loudly enough, "You were right," Before he could even ask, she hurried towards her room and shut the door behind her. Crumpling to the floor, she buried her head in her arms.

~*~*~*~

            "Good morning, Lady Wensworth," A deep voice greeted from Mia's left.

            Mia had been straightening out her riding habit in front of a hallway mirror and when greeted, her shoulders twitched a bit. "Oh…Marquis Reiville, how do you do?" She answered, folding her gloved hands over her front.

            "I'm quite fine." He held out his arm to her, and watched her as she slowly accepted it. "I won't bite," The dark-haired Marquis said as he led her down the large stairway. He stared at her face. "Do you remember -," He began.

            "Oh rubbish, of course I do," Mia sighed as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "That was a horrible game to play with a young girl who didn't know better,"

            "You were the best tree climber though," He grinned, wickedly.

            Mia slanted her eyes at him as she rapped him with a handkerchief. "Hm. You know I could not refuse a wager."

            "You saved that kitty though,"

            Mia snorted and blushed when he chuckled, "That cat would've come down on his own anyways, I didn't even need to help,"

            "It was amusing to watch…good gods, I thought your step-daddy would have an apoplexy!"

            "Why yes, I believed he was ready to anyways until mama calmed him down," Mia murmured, remembering the short, yet wonderful times she spent with her mother.

            Rowan noted her silence and took care to saddle both their horses. After a few moments watching Mia stare off into space, he patted his stallion's velvety nose and asked, "How have the years been treating you?"

            Mia turned towards him, her dress swirling around her as her hat fell askew, "Pardon?"

            "He asked you how the years have been treating you," A familiar voice asked from behind Rowan.

            Rowan turned around just as Mia swayed to the side so that they could see whom it was. Mia knew instantly who it was but she had to look anyways. 

            "Good morning Sage," Rowan greeted as he grinned at his friend. "You were out quite early this morning,"

            Mia flinched as the violet eyes, usually teasing and warm, now cold and hard, found her blue-green ones. "Good morning,"

            "Good morning dear, did you have a good night's sleep?"

            "I did, thank you very much,"

            If Rowan did notice the cold exchange between the couple, he chose to ignore it. "We were just about to roam the countryside, would you like to join?" He asked clapping a hand on Sage's back.

            Sage still had his eyes locked with Mia, "I just finished my ride,"

            Mia exhaled the breath she had been holding.

            "………But it wouldn't hurt to roam the countryside with my wife and my best friend," He added as an afterthought. 

            Mia bit her lip.

            "Jenkins, please saddle my horse again,"

~*~*~*~

            Had it not been for James and Rowan, Mia would've gone mad or ran away the next few days.  She wasn't able to enjoy Rowan's companionship for very long since he had been called away on business a few days after he arrived. Her uncle had taken every chance he could to criticize Mia about the castle in which they lived in. When he wasn't criticizing, he was telling Mia vicious gossip about Sage. Usually, she would escape to the gardens with James whenever her uncle decided to seek her counsel – as she did today.

            Holding a little rabbit in her arms, Mia watched as James joyfully ran around the garden in a small circle, a group of small rabbits following him clumsily. After a while, he flopped onto his belly as the furry little animals ran towards him. He raised a hand and patted a small rabbit, looking up once in a while at Mia.

            "Do I have something on my face?" Mia asked.

            James blushed and shook his head.

            "Well then little poppet, would you like to tell me what's wrong then?"

            He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong…except…" he frowned. "You won't ever leave us will you?"

            Mia was thrown off. "Of course not!" _Liar…_ "What made you ask such a question?"

            "Great-Uncle Lawrence says that with the way Uncle Sage is carrying on with Lady Moresby, you would leave," James frowned again. "What do you think he meant by that?"

            Mia contained her fury. "Don't worry little poppet, Uncle Lawrence was just tell you a joke,"

            "Well I don't like it," James stated. "Did I upset you Aunt Mia?"

            Mia let the rabbit go and hugged James with her free arms. "Of course not," 

            A soft cough interrupted them as Mia and James turned to face the previously said man.

            "Well hello, if it isn't my dear niece and my great nephew!" Uncle Lawrence boomed as he strolled over, his high cravat bouncing up and down with each step he took.

            Mia turned to him but turned right back to James. "I have some words with your Great Uncle Lawrence, James. Run along and I'll be there soon,"

            James nodded and hurried out of the garden.

            Uncle Lawrence shrugged and turned back to Mia, "Obedient lad,"

            "What have you been telling James?" She asked, her voice chilly.

            He shrugged. "This and that, let's take a stroll shall we?" He walked on ahead.

            Mia followed, determined to get answers, "I ask you again, what **have** you been telling James?"

            "Only the truth!" Timothy defended himself as he quickened his pace.

            "Don't you **dare** run away from me," Mia all but snarled, latching a hand onto a chubby arm. "Now I ask **again**, what **have** you been telling James?"

            Timothy had opened his mouth, ready to answer when all of the sudden, high-pitched giggles pierced the air.

            "Oh Sage…Sage…Stop that!" More giggles. "No, don't stop…" All Mia could hear were murmurs.

            Her eyes large, she walked around the bend and stared at the spectacle before her. Her face drained itself of all color and not a sound came out from her. Mia took in the scene; her husband laying across Lady Moresby on the gazebo bench, each inching towards each other closer and closer until their lips finally met in a passionate, never-ending kiss. She turned to run away but before she could, Timothy Lawrence's voice boomed out once more.

            "Well if it isn't the lovebirds!" He cackled, his eyes gleaming.

            The couple broke apart abruptly, both hurrying to straighten out rumpled clothing and disheveled appearances.

            "No, no! Do not stop! We shall leave so as not to spoil your pleasure! Come Mia," He tugged on Mia's sleeve.

            Sage's violet eyes stared coldly into Timothy Lawrence's until he caught sight of Mia, who more pale than ever, looked ready to faint. "Mia, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

            Mia's heart thumped slowly, her brain trying to grope for the right words. "I…I wanted to tell you that the afternoon tea is ready," She finished quietly, though surprisingly clear and confident, even after what she had witnessed. She didn't dare look at his eyes though. She numbly took Timothy Lawrence's arm and walked back to the castle. 

            On the way there, they met Cary Date to whom Timothy Lawrence cackled out loud once more. "Don't go into the gazebo! The lovebirds are in there, we mustn't disturb them!" 

            Cary Date chuckled but his eyes were hard. "This I must see with my very own eyes." He stated before heading off toward the gazebo.

            At the castle she greeted James but declined the afternoon tea they always had with an excuse of a megrim. She really didn't have one but she did feel quite out of sorts. Slowly trumping up the stairs, she dismissed her maid and lay down gently on the bed. She didn't even notice the tears that soaked her pillow.

~*~*~*~*~

            Still feeling quite disposed, Mia got up and brushed her tangled tresses. Her eyes were a bit puffy from the crying she done; thankfully she had not cried too much for they'd be so swollen, she wouldn't even have been able to see.

            "I look like the veritable fright," She murmured to herself rubbing cream over her hands. While she rubbed her hands together, the door connecting her room to Sage's burst open with a large bang and a furious Sage Date emerged, his eyes blazing. He slammed the door behind him and hurried over to Mia, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

            "How dare you come there with your Uncle? You almost ruined everything! What are you trying to do?" He stormed.

            She stiffened, her anger building. "What am I trying to do? I'm not trying to wreck our marriage for one, and the fact that you are pursuing another woman while you are married to me is shameless! How could you disgrace us so?" She yelled back.

            "I have my reasons for doing so," He replied, his violet eyes flashing as he gripped her shoulders, his long fingers digging into her delicate skin. "Like you said, I needn't ever explain myself to you, we are only married,"

            "And since we are, I expect you to show at least some sort of decency! Parading around with your mistress, especially someone like Lady Moresby, is bad enough in town when you left me here, in the countryside. But going after her under our roof is unforgivable! Sage Date, you are the most despicable man I have ever met!"

            He barked out a harsh laugh. "So you finally use my Christian name? So that's what one has to do in order for you to call them by their Christian name, or did Rowan figure out another way?" He stared into her eyes and snarled, his eyes flaring. "You should know about adultery!"

            "What?" Mia exclaimed, aghast. "Rowan and I? You are out of your mind!" She struggled against his arms. "You horrid man, to stipulate such a thing! You are a horrid, horrid man!"

            A small knock echoed through the room as both voices stopped.

            "My Lord, my Lady," A small voice spoke up from the other side. "Dinner is ready,"

            "Thank you Danielle," Mia replied in a calm voice – or as calm as she could get herself to sound.

            Sage let go of her shoulders. "Tell the others we shall be right down shortly,"

            "I shall not be going, I have a megrim and I wish to rest early," Mia stated coldly.

            Sage looked at her, his violet eyes flashing dangerously as ever, "This is not over!" He stated quietly.

            "I would be dense to suggest such a thing," Mia shot back. 

~*~*~*~

            Mia **had** decided to join the crowd for dinner but she didn't have any appetite. Numbly, she pushed her food around her plate, wincing every time her shoulders had to move even the tiniest bit. Sage had left many bruises on her shoulders for gripping her so hard; she stabbed her fork into the food with the thought of him. 

            After dinner, she excused herself and went to her bedroom, donning a silk negligee for bed. Her energy had been drained and all she wanted was a little rest but couldn't sleep. The scene with Lady Moresby and Sage was etched in her mind. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. She hadn't even realized the window had been left open and the room was freezing. She did feel it but she made no move to close it. In fact, she sat right down next to the window and looked up into the sky, ignoring the biting cold.

            She sat there for a long time, thinking about their marriage deal. "I'm tied to him for a year," She murmured into the night sky, putting a wrist under her chin. But after that one-year was up, what would she do? Could she really leave Castle Wensworth and James? _Could I leave Sage?_ That thought startled her and she furiously shook her head, trying to clear any thoughts of her unfaithful husband. When had he crept into her thoughts? She fumed silently to herself, massaging her bruised shoulders. Practically numb with cold, she stirred and sighed, laying her head down on her arms, staring down at nothing.

            The lock grated as Sage entered again, shutting and then locking the door behind him. Mia stared – at Sage coming in, clad only in his robe. His hair dripped wet and a soft scent of musk and jasmine wafted up her nose. When she was deep in her thoughts, she had failed to realize that the candles burned low. Barely making out his face, Mia sat up and watched.

            "Sage?" She whispered.

            He growled and took long strides toward her. "We have some unfinished business," He said harshly, towering over her figure. "What did you think you were doing with your Uncle bringing him to see us this morning at the gazebo? Do you have any shame? Any sense of integrity?"

            Mia's jaw dropped open. "How dare you! You should be one to talk, you'd know all about shame and integrity wouldn't you?" She shot back, her spirit rising again. "And if I recall, I did not bring him to the gazebo, he brought me there -,"

            "Were you jealous, Mia Anne? Did I marry a jealous wife? I thought we had a marriage of convenience and even you said you were not privy to my business. Do you need something else then, Mia? Something more intimate?" He sneered.

            Furious with indignation and shame, Mia raised a hand and brought it across his cheek. Before it reached his cheek, his hand came up and snatched it from the air, bringing it down. 

            "Must I be shamed and beaten in my own home? No my lady, I will not! I shall not be able to hold my temper against you if you keep on acting in this manner – my god you are cold!" He exclaimed.

            Mia snatched her now bruised wrist back and glowered at him. "Of course! Didn't you hear the ton, what they said about me? I am the Ice Queen! I am cold, frigid, frozen!" Whipping up anger and hate at the suddenly tender tone he had spoke to her in.

            Sage's features softened as he grabbed for her wrist. "I don't think so,"

            "No!" Mia exclaimed softly as she was pulled towards his hard body and watched as his lips descended and then covered hers in a passionate, fiery kiss. She writhed and wrestled but she was no match for him. One hand on the curve of her back and the other on her neck, Mia watched as he kissed her. Not only was she fighting him, she was fighting her body, for his kiss melted something cold deep, inside her. A warm feeling erupted from the pit of her stomach, her cold limbs suddenly growing warm. Speaking of limbs, her arms had somehow found a way around his neck, her back arched so that he had better access to her lips. 

            Plunging his tongue into her mouth, Sage moaned as desire racked his whole body. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, joining soon afterwards.

            For the next few hours, she came to know the passionate intensity of a man's embrace. He drove her wild with his gentle caresses and passionate kisses. Even though their lovemaking was fueled by anger, she didn't – couldn't complain. She had dreamed of this and the dream was now a reality. Her heart was panged when she thought of the fact that maybe he didn't love her. Pushing it to a dark corner of her mind, she vowed to deal with such thoughts later. For now, it was good enough he was in her bed and not Lady Moresby's.

            Mia could no longer tell the difference between reality and dreams as she fell asleep, his strong arms around her possessively. "Sage…" She whispered, her lips against his moist neck, before falling victim to the Sandman. The last sensations she felt were his arms tightening around her and his lips moving in her hair. Her lack of energy pushed away any curiosity as to what he was saying.


	6. Chapter 4

A Proposal Of Marriage 

Chapter 4****

            A few hours before noon, Sage had woken up to the sound of a pianoforte playing. "Jules, who is that in my mother's music room?"

            "It's her ladyship, my lord," The ever expressionless and faultless valet answered.

            Except, today, the valet almost seemed to be smiling, observed Sage. Jules started to arrange Sage's cravet into a simple, yet elegant style. 

            "Is anyone else in there with her?"

            "As a matter of a fact, the Marquis of Reiville has returned and is in there with her right now," Answered the valet as he put the finishing touches on it.

            "I see," Sage held out his arms as his valet buttoned his cuffs for him.

            "Is there a problem, my lord?" Jules questioned.

            "None. Do you by any chance know where Lady Moresby is then?"

            The valet answered with almost a frown upon his features, "She is in the gardens,"

            Sage nodded as if he'd never noticed his valet's lapse. "Thank you,"

~*~*~*~

            "My word, that's capital performance," Said the Marquis as he clapped his hands together. "I remember when your mother use to play that song to us when we were little, it seems fitting you inherited that lovely skill,"

            "Never inherited, always learned. My mother taught me the art of the pianoforte when I was very small. She tried to teach me violin but I never quite managed it therefore my skills are less than worthy of appraise. I have tried painting but have only managed in getting more paint on my frocks than on the canvas. Needlepoint was just horrid. The pianoforte seems to be the only fine art I have mastered." She ran her slender fingers across the keys. 

            Rowan chuckled. "Yes, I quite remembered you asking me to bandage up your fingers after every sewing lesson you had with your mother."

            "I never quite got the gist of the finer arts. Father taught me horseback riding and archery when mother became bedridden," Mia tucked a wandering curl behind her ear. "I liked those far more than I liked painting or needlepoint,"

            Rowan chuckled just as the sound of a knock appeared at the door.

            "Come in," Mia replied instantly, lifting her head up from the pianoforte.

            "Lord Reiville, a message has just come for you,"

            "I've been waiting for that," Rowan grinned as he stood up.

            Mia stood up just as Rowan took the letter from the silver tray that George presented to him. "You aren't leaving so soon yet again are you?" She asked, walking slowly towards him.

            Rowan looked up from the letter and smiled. He took her face and kissed her on the forehead. "No worries, I shan't be leaving you yet,"

            A small smile graced her features. "You may use the library to pen your response,"

            "Many thanks," Rowan bowed before he left the room.

            Moments later, her Uncle Lawrence entered the room, the familiar sneer upon his face, "I never did take you to be one of _them_, my dear niece,"

            Mia arched an eyebrow, "And by _them_, what are you referring to?"

            "You know what I speak of,"

            "I'm afraid I don't nor do I want to. And is it imperative we have this conversation? I must go consult the cook about our supper menu for tonight,"

            Timothy Lawrence shrugged,  "Just so you are informed, even after last night, your husband and Lady Moresby are cooing and cuddling like lovebirds in the garden," He noticed the rolling of her eyes. "Look out of the balcony and see for yourself," He added.

            "See what?" Asked Cary Date as he entered the music room, a pipe in one hand.

            "Just look into the gardens, your eyes will tell you the truth," Ignoring Cary, Timothy kept on baiting Mia.

            "I will not be played around with, Uncle," Mia stated firmly.

            Timothy walked over to the balcony doors and flung them open. A state of silence came over the three in the room.

            And then…

            A familiar high-pitched laughter.

            A deep baritone chuckle.

            So as not to seem eager, Mia strolled slowly but silently over to the balcony. Cary joined her soon after, and both simultaneously looked over the edge. Among the roses was golden blond head belonging to her husband and the other was a silvery blond head belong to Lady Moresby. 

            "You know, if that's how all debutantes are when they aren't around their mothers, I'd go seek one out right now," Timothy chuckled, the dry sound filling up the silence of the room.

            Turning around, Mia forced to say the words that burned her, "Well now gentlemen. They do seem quite absorbed with each other…Come, an arm with each of you and off to luncheon we go," She took both Cary's and her uncle's arm where they proceeded to the dining room. Rowan joined them soon afterwards, taking his seat by Mia at one end of the table. Sage and Charlotte Moresby were the last to arrive, where Charlotte was promptly seated next to Sage.

            With a flick of her wrist, Mia directed the butler to begin serving. She never once looked up towards Sage but she could feel his violet eyes upon her form while she conversed with Rowan and Cary. 

            "Mia, you aren't attending me, is something amiss?" Rowan whispered to her so Cary and Timothy Lawrence wouldn't hear.

            "Forgive me Ro, I feel a megrim coming on,"

            "Mia, I, of all people, know that you never get such things,"

            "There's a first time for everything," She snapped and then sighed. "I'm sorry, this isn't like me. I promise you an explanation when my thoughts are in order,"

            "I will hold you to that,"

            Mia nodded in response. 

~*~*~*~

            After the luncheon was over, they all retired to the drawing room where they were all promptly served tea and peach slices. Since Mia was the lady of the household, she had to pour the tea for all of them. She had scarcely seen to everyone before Sage pulled her aside.

            "You are to come to my study immediately afterwards," He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

            "I'm afraid I must decline -,"

            "It is not a request, it is a demand,"

            Fury blazed into Mia's eyes. "I have other business to attend to. It is essential for me to visit several of our tenants who are ill and others whose homes boast of many problems that will be their undoing were they not fixed before winter,"

            His furious violet eyes pierced her placid blue-green ones.

            She was the one that turned away first.

~*~*~*~

            "Oh James," She whispered to herself as she peered from the doorway at the somber expression of the little boy. Mia licked her lips and cleared her throat, indicating her presence.

            "Aunt Mia!" The boy shrieked happily before he flung himself at her legs.

            Mia grinned and bent down and planted a cheek on his forehead. "How's the master of the house doing?"

            James hesitated.

            "Is there something wrong?"

            "When are Uncle Sage's guests leaving?"

            Mia sighed. "I wonder about that also, I think they may be staying longer than we expected and longer that we'd like. We must put up a strong front and endure."

            "But you, me, and Uncle Sage never get to spend any time together like we used to before they all arrived. And sometimes I wonder if you are getting tired of me," He asked, sadly.

            "Of course not! I would never ever, not in a million years, tire of you. You are by far, the most important person in this household to me," She touched his nose. "And don't you ever forget that,"

            James smiled brightly before throwing his arms around Mia.

            "Why don't you join me on my rounds today? We could do well with a bit of fresh air,"

            "Absolutely!"

            Mia chuckled as she led James out the door. Her day suddenly seemed brighter.

~*~*~*~

            When they returned to the castle a few hours later, James turned up to his aunt and pulled on her dress. 

            "Hm?"

            "Will you have dinner with me Aunt Mia? You always seem to have dinner with them and…"

            Mia ruffled his hair. "I would be delighted to," Knowing full well that once Sage got wind of this, he'd be furious she still wouldn't be available for that _talk._ "I'll ask Cook if she can make us some of her famous rice pudding," She kissed the top of his head. "And afterwards, how about I read something to you of your liking?"

            James nodded and hugged her tightly.

            Mia's heart twisted as she stared into the cherub-like face of James. _How could I ever leave him?_

~*~*~*~

            Mia winced as she stubbed her toe on a hallway stand for the fourth or fifth time. So engulfed in the bedtime story was she and James that time was absolutely irrelevant to them – until one of the clocks in the room chimed midnight. After tucking James into bed, she had gone to blow out all the candles in the room. Only after blowing out the last candle in the room did she realize that she would need one for the dark hallways.

            "Fustian," She muttered in the dark as she felt around in the hallways. Without even the moon as a source of light, the hallway was pitch black and near impossible to see. Since using her sense of view was out, she had to resort to her sense of feel. Come tomorrow morning, she knew she'd be sporting some new bruises. 

            "Ow," She winced as her fingers accidentally jabbed into something soft but firm. She pulled her wrist and massaged her fingers, assuring herself that none of them had gotten particularly injured.

            All of the sudden, she was yanked into a room with only one candle as the source of light. "Oh no…" Were the only words that came out of Mia's mouth; her eyes wide, she took in the familiar surrounding.

            A deep chuckle reverberated in her ear; the owner having forgotten his earlier anger was now thoroughly amused by her response, replied, "_Oh yes_,"

            Mia wrenched herself away from his strong grasp only to have him pull her back to his jasmine scented body. "It's late,"

            "It is. We need to talk you know,"

            "What for?" She snapped at him, successfully pulling away from him. 

            "I know you saw me and Charlotte in the gardens this afternoon,"

            "Charlotte?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You're calling her by her Christened name now?" Tears welled up in her eyes. Ironically, for more than ten years, she had never cried – until now.__

            Sage stared in shock as she stared at him through anguished blue-green eyes. "Mia…what's wrong?" He asked, finally having found his voice.

            She took several deep breaths to calm herself, "You," She finally answered. 

            "You're jealous," Sage stated, understanding finally.

            "Don't be such a tease, Sage, I've not the energy to fight you," Mia wearily stated, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. 

            Sage remained silent as she covered her face up with her hands.

            _But I am_. _God help me I am._ She thought, her figure crumbling before him and tears slowly cursing down her face. 

            Sage kneeled down before her and took her into his arms. "I just need you to trust me for a little longer. All will reveal itself in the end,"

            Mia remained silent before answering him through swollen eyes. "Why? Since you can't even seem to trust me, _Lord Wensworth_,"

            He yanked her figure towards him, "So we're back to _Lord_ again now are we? Funny, I thought after last night, you couldn't – nay, _wouldn't_ be able to stop saying my name," A cold smile formed on his lips as he stared into a pool of blue-green eyes.

            Mia yanked herself away from him, turning a bright red as she stared at the floor. Suddenly, her head came up, eyes furiously boring into his.

            A loud crack reverberated in the room as flesh, encountered flesh.

            Mia withdrew her burning hand and held it to her chest. The blow of her hand to Sage's cheek left a nice red handprint shaped welt upon his flawless white skin. His head had also snapped and was frozen in that position as silence dawned upon them.

            He turned it back slowly, facing her as a tear-shaped droplet of crimson blood formed on his lip. When his head had snapped to the side, he had bit his lip, drawing blood.

            "_Merde!_" Mia swore in French. She all but launched herself towards him, dabbing at the bloody lip with a pristine white handkerchief. She slowly but diligently wiped away the crimson liquid, staining her white, pristine handkerchief. Pressing it to his lip, she looked at him, to find him staring down at her with such extreme intensity; she could only shiver. Only then did she realize how close their bodies were to each other.

            The sash that had held Sage's robe closed was now unbound, revealing his muscular chest. Thankfully, he was also wearing a paint of matching green silk pants so nothing else showed. Her hair had come free of their restrains, falling in a curtain of mahogany curls around her shoulder. A sleeve of her dinner gown had fallen down to reveal a creamy shoulder, which only served to add to the sexual energy between them. Her hands, normally enclosed with gloves, now bare, had one clutching at his neck and one pressed at his lip.

            Sage slowly removed her one hand from his lip, handkerchief and all. With his other hand, he touched her cheek tenderly before meeting his lips with hers.

            She could taste the metallic tang of the blood and without any hesitation, she suckled gently on that lip, which emitted a low yet distinct groan from Sage. "Sage…" She whispered upon his lips before he thrust his tongue into the deep concaves of her mouth.

            So captivated with each other, they didn't even notice that the light of the candle had become extinguished.

~*~*~*~

            Mia stared down at the peaceful face of her husband, a slight smile upon the same strikingly handsome face. They had made love, two nights in a row; except this time, it was slow and tender. The question that had kept her awake for several hours still troubled her mind.

            How could she leave them after one year when she couldn't even bare to leave them now? She had come to fall in love with dear little James. She knew that the seven year old boy needed a mother figure in his life and she provided that for him. Her heart was torn to shreds at the mere thought of leaving James.

            Then there was Sage, her convenient husband-to-be who conveniently turned out to be the only thing missing in her cold, lonely life. Mia had made up her mind. She had to leave before she got even more involved. _If that was possible._ She thought as she slowly untangled her body from his. She had to leave even if her heart screamed not to.

            He shifted in his sleep, turning over to throw an arm around her waist.

            Mia froze. She waited a good amount time before slowly moving his arm from her waist. Placing a tender kiss upon his lip, she whispered tenderly into his ear, _"Dieu m'épargne mais je t'aime…"_ It was so soft, she herself couldn't be sure as to whether or not she had said it out loud.

            Making her way from his room to hers through the connecting doors, she quickly, but quietly packed a few essentials in a small traveling case. Having dressed without an abigail or maid for the first time, she was rather slow. The dress she had chosen was slightly out of date but she really didn't care about fashion. It didn't have a lot of buttons that would take heaven and earth to fasten the dress together and for that she was thankful. Quickly pulling on a pair of gloves, she penned a quick note and placed it on the dresser drawer. 

            Mia slowly tiptoed down the silent hallways so as not to call any attention from the sleeping servants. Sneaking a peek into the kitchen, she made sure that nobody was there before hurrying out the back door. She knew that at least one of the footmen would be awake by now for the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Spotting a familiar brown head, she hurried towards the stalls, signaling to the brunette footman to follow her.   
            "Jonathon, would you travel with me to London? I promise I will highly compensate you for your troubles," She requested.

            Jonathon was confused, to say the least. "My lady, does the Lord know about this?"

            She hated to lie, but she had to. "Of course,"

            "Alright, allow me to prepare the carriage," He bowed.

            "I'm terribly sorry to have troubled you. I owe you my gratitude,"

            "It's no problem at all. My pleasure for serving such a fine mistress as yourself,"

            Mia chuckled. "Always the one for compliments,"

            "When one deserves them, of course," he replied and bowed again.

            Within twenty minutes, Jonathon was dress and ready to escort the Lady Wensworth back to London.

~*~*~*~

            Up in the master bedroom, Sage had only gotten up in time to see the departing carriage already miles down the road, disappearing from sight.

From Me… 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…sorry if it seemed a bit bland. Because of school stress, insomnia and everything else, my inspiration has been sucked dry. Any ideas minna? I could use some suggestions. ^_^

Translations:

**Merde** – _Sh*t_

**Dieu m'épargne mais je t'aime – **_God help me but I love you_ [Ack, cheesy I know but it's late at night and I've not one ounce of creativity left – had I any to begin with. @_@]****

Visit my Mia/Nasuti shrine at: www.geocities.com/nasuti_yaguy


End file.
